bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kudo Kosamatsu
Appearance Kudo has short orange hair and wears a sleeveless version of the shinigami robes with a sleeveless captain's haori. He keeps a headband with a forehead protector on his sash and wears it on his forehead in combat. Personality Kudo is a very youthful, being the youngest of the current Gotei 13 Captains. He was the former lieutenant of Setsuna Uematsu and the 3rd Officer under Shigekazu Mugen, leading many to believe he will surpass both the elite captains, although it's still unknown if he will be more like Shigekazu or Setsuna. He often assaults Setsuna and manages to hit him and wound him fairly often. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Pressure-Kudo has a very large spiritual pressure that is noticably blue, and also carries a strong wind element. Master Swordsman- Kudo is a masterful swordsman, capable of matching Setsuna Uematsu in single combat. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert- Kudo's expertise lies in hand-to-hand combat, in which he is the strongest member among the Gotei 13, surpassing even the Captain General, however because he is not as strong in his other areas Kudo is still considered weaker. Shunpo- Kudo is able to use shunpo at an advanded level. He has also managed to incoporate some concepts into his zanjutsu, resulting in Seidoutou (Brake Sword) which involves using shunpo on the back of his zanpakuto blade to make it swing faster. Zanpakuto Kazekiba (Wind Fang) takes the form of a katana with a slightly wider blade than a normal zanpakuto. Its grip is blue and its tsuba resembles a pin-wheel. Shikai: Its released command is "Blow Away." When released its blade becomes longer and wider, becoming an enlargened katana blade on a normal tsuba and hilt. Shikai Special Ability: Besides its size, Kazekiba also controls wind around it, enhancing its cutting power drastically. One slice from Kazekiba is capable of cutting through several objects at once. *Kazekaza: (Wind Scar). By enhancing Kazekiba's wind powers it can fire off a powerful blow of concentrated air powerful enough to demolish stone. It can take the shape of a crescent-shaped wind blade, a powerful ball of wind that carries the force of a cannon, or a tornado-like wind drill that can leave gaping holes in solid stone buildings. Bankai: Osakebi Kazekiba (War Cry Wind Fang). When released a huge tornado is created that then expands into a wind shockwave that will blow weak opponents back a very long distance. In bankai it has become a normal katana, but instead of a tsuba it has a red horsehair tassel. Its blade is constantly flowing with wind around it. Bankai Special Ability: In bankai the sword's blade is surrounded by powerful cutting winds that literally shred a target that is within ten meters of the blade, leading to the sword's "cutting" actually being more along the lines of "waving at and shredding to ribbons." Actual cutting arcs are capable of producing tornado-force winds. *Shukazekaza: (Bloody Wind Scar) Kazekiba's original attack is now applied with lethal effect in bankai. It is now strong enough to cut 100-meter wide gouges in the earth from the massive winds that are unleashed by this attack. Intstead of being a single wind attack, the attack splits off into several, being able to decimate crowds of beings with a single swing.